


Hell's Perfect Date

by AbleGabriel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleGabriel/pseuds/AbleGabriel
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Hell's Perfect Date

**???? Years** **ago**

"Jess? Why do you hate humanity?" A 10 year old red haired boy asked his older sister. She was carrying him on her back, her long black hair tied in a ponytail and thrown over her shoulder out of her brother's way.

"There are so many reasons, Al. But the biggest one is probably how little people seem to care about what happened to us." Jess answered as she continued walking down the street, surround by dead bodies that seemed to have been exploded from the inside out.

"I have a hard time believing that *All* humans are as horrible as the ones we have encountered. After all, you aren't horrible. And you're human!" The boy said with a warm smile.

The words of her little brother made Jess smile as well. "Heheh, I guess you're right, Al." Jess said, looking back at him. He just continued to give that big, warm smile of his.

"I love you little bro." Jess said as she continued walking towards the horizon.

"I love you too." Al said, his hold on Jess becoming a little tighter.

* * *

**Present Day**

Alastor woke up in his room at the hotel with a start. He sat up and looked around the grand master bedroom, remembering where he was. He held a hand to his head with a sigh.  
  
"I hate memories." He said to himself as he got out of the bed. He headed to the large bathroom to get ready for the day. He took off all his clothes in an instant with a snap of his fingers and started the shower.

He stepped inside the shower after he let it get warmed up and took a quick shower, trying to wash away the memories along with everything else. He had little success with his memories. He groaned and hit his forehead on the wall of the shower, letting the water cascade down on his bare back.

After his shower, Alastor put on his usual outfit and walked out of his room.

He head downstairs to the main lobby on the first floor, with his usual creepily large yet endearing smile on his face, but something about him was off today, he seemed... Distracted. He walked past Angel, ignoring him as he didn't want to deal with shit today. Alastor walked past the bar and just ignored everyone in the lobby in all honesty. The one person he would've talked to wasn't in there anyways. He walked through the door to one of the game rooms, slamming it shut when he entered, which caught everyone's attention, as he wasn't one to really slam doors. They all looked at each other before going back to their business.  
  
  
Alastor held his cane behind his back as he walked around the game room, which was stocked full of people playing the many games throughout the room. He surveyed the room, searching for the one he was looking for, eventually finding her at the other side of the room playing skeeball, landing every ball in the middle hole. He walked over to her at leisurely pace, not wanting to draw attention to himself from the other people around him. He walked up behind her and cleared his throat.  
  
"Charlie?" He said, grabbing the Princess's attention. She was just about to roll yet another ball down the lane. She stood up to her full height, placing the ball back down in the holder.  
  
"Oh, Alastor! Yes?" Charlie responded in her sweet voice.

".....Room for one more?" Alastor asked as he picked up a ball in the lane next to Charlie's.  
  
The Princess of hell let out a gasp. "Really? You want to play with me?! You never want to play games!!" She said in disbelief.

Alastor just nodded with that smile of his, as he stepped next to Charlie, holding the ball in his right hand and his cane in his left. Charlie took a few seconds to compose herself before picking up her ball.  
  
"I'd be delighted to play a game with you, Alsator. Though, I should warn you, I'm an expert at all the games in here, _especially_ Skeeball." Charlie said with a grin. Alastor smiled at her as she rolled the ball right smack in the center.  
  
"I can see that." He said before repeating her motions as best as he could, getting the second circle. The princess and the Deer played a few rounds of Skeeball for the next few minutes, Charlie winning every game, but not by a lot.

After about fifteen games, they stopped, with Alastor not winning a single round. "Hm." He said to himself. "I lost. That's new. I haven't lost at anything in so long." The way he was acting was strange and off to the Princess, but she wasn't sure if she should say anything.

"So! Uh...Alastor....Um.....something bothering you?" Charlie said, trying to break the ice gently, not wanting to anger the Radio Demon.

 _"I'm perfectly fine Darling, just... Memories of the past~"_ Alastor said, his smile seeming.....sad.

"Are they, bad memories? Your smile is awfully....normal person size, not your usual smile..." Charlie said with a concerned look on her face

_"Maybe, I'm not sure, they're good and all but it hurts to remember what once was Darling~"_

"You...your voice doesn't have its usual Jovialness. You are not okay, are you? Do you want to talk to me about it? Y-You don't have to or anything, I'm just offering!" Charlie said, unsure of how to really handle this situation\

_I'll be fine Darling, here let's spend some time together!~_

"Uh....Al....isn't that what we're doing right now?" 

_"Oh uh....yes of course it is darling! hahaha!"_ Alastor said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Charlie let out a little chuckle. "It's rare to see you so different. The closest thing I've seen you act like is when you're trying to hold yourself back from murdering Angel. But even then, you're completely different than what you are right now. You've only ever been completely Jovial or trying to hold back from killing somebody. Now...you're just.....off."

_It's an interesting sight to see the other sides of me isn't it Darling?~"_

"That....doesn't help me." Charlie sighed. "You're not going to tell me about anything, are you?"

_"I would rather not talk about it in public Darling~"_

Charlie perked up and noticed that Alastor was ever so slightly jerking his head to the door. Not wanting to waste this, Charlie quickly thought of an excuse. "On another topic, Al, I think the Hotel is low on food. Would you mind accompanying me to the store?"

 _"I would love to Darling!~"_ Alastor said in his usual manner.

The winked at each other before quickly leaving the room, and immediately heading to the penthouse where it was just them.

_Where should I begin darling?~_

_"_ They're your memories. You start where you are most comfortable." Charlie said, wanting Alastor to be as comfortable as he could.


End file.
